


Hugo and Lily, Sitting in a Tree

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Lily and Hugo's parents jump to the wrong conclusion about their relationship.  Even so, things aren't always as they seem.





	Hugo and Lily, Sitting in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Dad, are first cousins allowed to marry?” Lily asked.

Harry lowered his newspaper. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Are you referring to wizards or Muggles?”

“Wizards,” she said. “I can’t find any recent information about it.”

“Ask Aunt Hermione. She‘s sure to know.”

“Hugo’s asking her,” Lily explained. “I know it was acceptable long ago in pureblood families. That’s why they're all distantly related.”

Later, Harry wondered why she had asked such an odd question. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hermione wondered the same thing about Hugo. She explained that while purebloods used to marry their cousins to keep the line going, it was no longer done. In any case, he wasn‘t a pureblood. “Don’t tell me you’re eloping with Lily,” she chuckled. 

“I might,” Hugo said seriously. “She’s very pretty, and we have a lot in common.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

“Harry, that’s crazy. Lily and Hugo aren‘t in love,” Ginny exclaimed.

“They’ve always been joined at the hip. When they’re home on vacation, they go out together.”

“Maybe I should talk to her,” Ginny said, looking troubled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hugo looked up as his parents burst into his room.

“What’s this about you eloping with Lily?” Ron thundered.

Hugo shrugged.

“Not _now_ ,” he explained. “We only have a few days of Easter vacation. Maybe when school’s out.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“No, I’m Hugo. Sirius is dead.”

“That isn’t funny, Hugo,” Hermione said sharply. “We want some answers. How long have you been in love with Lily?”

“I’ve always loved her. She‘s my favorite cousin.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hugo and Lily listened outside the door as their parents ranted. 

“We have to tell them,” he said.

“I know. I wish it could wait until they calm down.”

“Not possible. Let's get it over with.”

They went in to face their parents. 

“We have an announcement,” Hugo said.

“There are genetic reasons against it,” Hermione insisted.

“Explain yourselves,” Ron ordered.

“That’s what we’re trying to do,” Lily said impatiently. “Neither of us is sure of what careers we want, and we‘re almost done with school.”

“So Uncle George made us an offer,” Hugo picked up. “He hired us to manage his new joke shop in Hogsmeade. We start right after school’s out.”

“There’s a two bedroom flat upstairs. It’s not a permanent career, but it will give us time to decide what we want,” Lily finished.

“But why the interest in cousin marriages?” Harry demanded.

Lily and Hugo laughed. 

“Just some research for a school assignment we’re working on,” Hugo explained. “I couldn’t resist having a little fun.”

While Ginny served tea and biscuits, Hugo and Lily wandered outside. 

“I’m glad that’s over,” Lily smiled. “They took it well, don’t you think?”

“For now. But what happens when they find out there‘s only one bedroom in the flat?”

Lily slipped her arms around his neck.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she demanded.

So he did. 

 

 

 


End file.
